The Twilight Challenge
by Lenzel
Summary: I wanted to do something different for my story so I decided not to do a story. Instead I will be doing a game. Each week I will post a challenge. You reply and at the end of the week I post the replies. More complete summary inside!
1. Challenge 1

**Hi all! I wanted to do something different for my story and I couldn't think of what to do. Almost everything's been taken by someone or other so I decided not to do a story. I am going to make a game. Every week I will post a challenge and you will reply. At the end of the week I will post all the submissions (Unless they are totally unrelated or inappropriate) I may put in the really bad ones just for kicks.**

Rules

Your entry must be Twilight related

Your entry must relate to the challenge

I will not post personal comments so feel free to review like you would a normal story

You can reply to previous challenges (challenges that are over) but I may not post them.

I will be displaying names with the replies to the challenges, so if for any reason you do not want your name displayed, just say so in your reply, or if you don't want anything displayed really.

Ideas are happily accepted!

Your first challenge is to pick one of the four Twilight books and pick five songs that remind you of them. Review and tell me the song's as well as the artist. If you want, tell me why they remind you, beware, I may shorten or summarize them (and I probably will say so if I do) if there are a lot of entries so try to be quick about your explanation. Don't worry if you can't. I can't either. Also tell me if you absolutely do not want your entry shortened but do be kind, I have to read them all. On Friday (I will usually post a new game on Monday) I will post all the entries in a new chapter for you to read and by Monday there should be a new challenge. Remember. Click the green button. Seriously, do it now.

Cheers!


	2. Challenge 1 Results

**Hi everyone, challenge one of the Twilight challenge is officially over! Remember, you can still reply, and I will probably post them later. For the Twilight song challenge we got a whopping three reviews. Pathetic if I do say so myself, but good for a start. Thanks to MRS. CULLEN98. makeallmywishescomeTRUE, and dazzled4life for their spectacular reviews. I will post their picks below. Thank you once again, I love you!**

From MRS. CULLEN98:

SEE YOU AGAIN BY MILEY CYRUS (imagine bella as miley singing to edward it fits)

LOVE STORY BY TAYLOR SWIFT (it just kinda goes with the story)

STAY BEAUTIFUL BY TAYLOR SWIFT (just cause bella singing)

I NEED YOU BY TIM MAGRAW AND FAITH HILL (you just have to listen to it)

TIED TOGETHER WITH A SMILE BY TALOR SWIFT (for New Moon about bella just listen to it)

AND MOST OF TAYLOR SWIFT'S FIRST ALBUM EXCEPT A FEW.

I am sorry i kinda pick songs that go for the whole series but most are the first one.

**Please listen to them, they fit really well.**

From makeallmywishescometrue:

Five songs that remind me of New Moon:  
Breathe-Taylor Swift  
Far Away-Nickleback  
Wake me up when September Ends-Greenday  
Thinking of You-Katy Perry  
You Found Me- The Fray

**I really like these one's as well.**

Finally from dazzled4life:

Hah hah Good Challenge!  
Okay, I pick new Moon...  
1. No Air by Jordan Sparks- For Bella when Edward leaves :)

2. Empty Vessel by ALO- For Jake. If you listen to the song you will know why.  
3. If it Kills Me by Jason Mraz- for Jake...again listen to it the lyrics are PERFECT  
4. Seventeen Forever by Metro Station- For Eddie. Title says it all and I love love love that song  
5. Shiver by Coldplay- For Edward. It's basically about how stupid he was to come into a girls it's called Shiver. Get it, like she's COLD! vampire ;)  
So yeah, thanks for this fun fun fun!  
~Izzie

**Thank you for your review, Izzie. I like these songs as well, Oh forget it, I like all the songs.**

**Now, My choices. I also pick New moon. It seems to be the most popular. **

**My choices are:**

**1. My Immortal by Evanescence (not just because of the title, though it is an added bonus)**

**2. My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne (Just listen)**

**3. Going Under by Evanescence **

**4. Fix you by Coldplay (This is for Jacob) **

**5. Best I ever had by State of Shock (For Edward)**

**Alrighty then, thank you again for the amazing reviews. Remember, you can still review for this challenge later. I will be posting the new challenge on Monday. Please read and review, get all your friends to read and review. Get them to get their friends to read and review. Thanks! Bye!**


	3. Challenge 2

Hi again, I'm so sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday, but I have been really busy, but here it is now! Welcome back to the Twilight challenge, week two. This week's challenge is called 'You know you're a Twilight fan when…" Tell me when you know you're a Twilight fan. You can have more than one answer, but leave some ideas for the others. Procedure is the same as last week. On Friday I will take all your reviews and post them in the next chapter, I will exclude unrelated or inappropriate ones, but leave in stupid ones. Just like 's wall of shame. (Ever been there? No! Go now, guaranteed laughs.) Make my day! Press the little green button! See you Friday!

Just to start you off, I'll give an example, so you know what you're doing.

You know you're a Twilight fan when every time you meet someone named Edward, you check what color their eyes are. Or you do what my friend did recently, she cut her finger then heard someone calling for a Jasper to come back here. She heard a growl and a snarl and ran to the window super fast, to find her neighbor walking her dog, Jasper. Smart. Remember, press the green button.


	4. Challenge 2 Results

**Hi all, well I'm back. Again I am sorry for the late post on Tuesday, but at least it got up. This weeks challenge was 'you know you're a Twilight fan when'. This week was better than last but can still be improved. We got a total of 4 reviews, and even a few bonus for last chapter. For next week, our goal should be to get double the reviews. Get your friends and readers to come review. Now, for the results. **

**We had lots of good reviews for this chapter and I shall list them below. **

From CullenGirl42:

You know you're a Twilight fan when Volterra is added to your computer dictionary.

**Ha! I did that!**

From Pgrayalien onearth for peanuts:

You know you're a Twilight fan when you up words with names such as Twilight

**Wow, I do that too!**

From xxVampiregirl12xx:

You know you're a Twilight fan when you start pretending Hawaiian punch is blood.  
when you beg your parents to get you topaz colored contacts.  
When all your school supplies are decorated with something twilight related.  
when you look up whenever you hear the name Edward or Jacob.  
when your mom starts getting worried about your obsession and threatens to take you to counseling.

**Really like some of these ones!**

From Jade's Roses:

Okay,Okay. I got a few. You know you're a Twilight fan when your Dad's name  
is Edwin but you always call him Edward even when he doesn't go by Edwin. I  
honestly don't know why that I did that on multiple occasions. or you know  
you're a Twilight fan when you crush on someone just because their name is  
Jacob. Even though I am Team Edward, I still had a crush on this guy named  
Jacob but he was a jerk and he didn't know I existed. So that is my entry.  
Thanks

**That was random but cool**

**Well, thank you all for another successful week, see you Monday!**


	5. Challenge 3

Welcome back to the Twilight Challenges third week (blows horn) This week is the story game. I start a story, the nest person adds on, and so on, so forth until we have a random, wacky story on Friday which I will post in its entirety.

Once upon a time there was a talking jellybean. This jellybean wanted very much to have a pet unicorn, so it began to search for one.

Well. I have started what looks to be the stupidest story on earth, so think of something to continue it and post away!


	6. Challenge 3 results

**Hi Everyone. This week's challenge was probable the weirdest yet, but we got some really good reviews. The challenge was to continue my story starter. The story to continue was:**

**Once upon a time there was a talking jellybean. This jellybean wanted very much to have a pet unicorn so it began to search for one.**

**The reviews were fantastic, though we did not get an entire story, just a bunch of beginnings and endings and a few continued ones. Warning: These are all considered to me to be spoofs. They involve **

**a talking jellybean for goodness sake! **

**The stories are:**

From MorganCullen1234 who started our story:

after a while it came upon a very large house and the jellybean (lets call him bob)saw 2 vampires having a staring contest. hey bob yelled. ahh theres the voices again replied and then looked jaspy i heard it to emmet call me jaspy. no it was me that said hey bob said. hey look its a jellybean emmy, jasper ol lets eat it emmet replied. NO. yelled bob dont eat me. ok ok we wont eat you said jasper. cool then will you help me find a unicorn? yes! emmet yelled we'll find one just like jasper witlock at your serves jasper said while taking a bow

"Let's get started!" Emmett said jumping up and down excitedly. So Bob Jasper and Emmett set off to find Bob a pet unicorn. "Where do we start looking for one?" Jasper asked. "The black market of course!" Emmett said rolling his eyes. "DUH!"Bob said. So when they got to the black market, the ran into Bella who was walking around wioth a graden gnome in her arms. "Bell what are you doing here with a gnome?" Emmett asked.  
"Well I..."

**Unfortunately this story was not finished. If anyone wants to finish it after they are welcome to.**

Continuing this was -junkie101x.X:

From Ambessa4eva:

Once upon a time there was a talking jellybean. He wanted very much to have a unicorn, so he began a search for one. He went to Italy because he heard other jellybeans talking about there being mystical creatures there. (lol sry am making it to do with twilight) So he went to the Eastcoast of the USA to the Atlantic Ocean. When he got there, he went to a beach at night time when nobody was there. A very small baby shark came up to the edge of the water and asked Mr. J (i felt that the jellybean needed a name) what he was doing. He told him he was going to Italy in search of a unicorn. So the shark gave Mr. J a ride to the middle of the ocean and handed him over to the Lochness Monster--who just happened to be coming back from vacation to the Bermuda Triangle--to take the rest of the way there. The Monster made his way through different rivers and such to get Mr. J to Volterra, Italy. Mr. J made his way to a group of people known as the Volturi because he thought they might know where to find a unicorn...

From twilightcutie:

Once upon a time there was a talking jellybean. He wanted very much to have a unicorn, so he began a search for one. He went to Italy because he heard other jellybeans talking about there being mystical creatures there. (lol sry am making it to do with twilight) So he went to the Eastcoast of the USA to the Atlantic Ocean. When he got there, he went to a beach at night time when nobody was there. A very small baby shark came up to the edge of the water and asked Mr. J (i felt that the jellybean needed a name) what he was doing. He told him he was going to Italy in search of a unicorn. So the shark gave Mr. J a ride to the middle of the ocean and handed him over to the Lochness Monster--who just happened to be coming back from vacation to the Bermuda Triangle--to take the rest of the way there. The Monster made his way through different rivers and such to get Mr. J to Volterra, Italy. Mr. J made his way to a group of people known as the Volturi because he thought they might know where to find a unicorn...

And from vampirefan17:

This jellybean searched high and low for a pet unicorn. One day he arrived in Forks, Washington. He knew immediately that there would be unicorns here because the weather was just perfect! He looked all around Forks for a unicorn but didn't seem to find any. He enrolled in school to pass the time.  
One day at school a pretty girl named Bella Swan came to school and the talking jellybean noticed the weird emo kid that always sulked and looked surprised whenever the jellybean thought his name was falling in love with her.  
The jellybean forgot all about it until he decided to skip school one day to look for a unicorn again.  
"Say it. Out Loud." the weird emo kid said.  
"Vampire." the pretty Bella Swan girl said.  
Oh my Gosh, he's a vampire? Maybe he knows where my unicorn is!  
"Yes, take this party hat and go find Jacob Black in La Push which is about 15 miles from here. Tell him to phase because I said so and hook this party hat on his forehead. Then you shall have your unicorn." the weird emo kid said.  
"Who are you talking to Edward? You're supposed to ask me if I'm afraid! That's how Stephenie Meyer and Catherine Hardwicke wanted it!" Bella whined.  
Thank you, weird emo kid. I shall go find this Jacob Black you speak of, he thought.  
"My Pleasure, Talking Jellybean Guy." Edward responded.  
"OMG, you didn't say your line because you were talking to a JELLYBEAN? That's it, Edward, we're through. Oops, never mind, we still have four more stories to go. Anyways, No. I'm not, like, afraid, okay?" Bella screeched.  
About a month later when the jellybean finally made it across the La Push/Forks border and to Jacob Black's house... Jake wasn't there! Dun dun dun! So the jellybean waited. And waited. And waited. Finally he saw some dude in the distance and was really hoping it was the Jacob Black dude.  
"Are you Jacob Black? I am Earwax, the Talking Jellybean. I want a pet unicorn. That weird emo kid told me to tell you to phase." the Jellybean announced.  
"What are you talking about? I don't find out I'm a werewolf until the middle of New Moon!" Jacob Black yelled.  
Damn! So the jellybean waited until the middle of New Moon. Finally, the Jellybean could sense it was time.  
"Are you Jacob Black? I am Earwax, the Talki-" the Jellybean started.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. OK, even tho I hate Edward because he left Bella and I am carefree and happy and he is sad and emo. I'll do it. Ready?" Jacob Black interrupted.  
Jake phased and the Jellybean jumped on his head, quickly putting the party hat on his head.  
"Ha ha!" the Jellybean yelled. "You are my unicorn! At last! Ride with me into the sunset, Magical Unicorn!  
And that's how Earwax the Talking Jellybean got his Magical Unicorn.

**Again, thank you all for the reviews, I will be back on Monday. And, so you know, suggestions for upcoming challenges are welcomed. I am running out of ideas.**


	7. Authors Note

Hi guys. I am Terribly sorry but as of now, the Twilight challenge is going to be put on hold. I am going away for the entire summer and will not be able to update. If I do, it will be random. I am going to Grandforks (awesome!) to see my grandma and the town is very technologically challenged, so I probably not be back for a long time. I will try to update, but no promises. Thanks for reading! Bye! See you whenever!


End file.
